Amanda's Lullaby
by Moony44
Summary: Kyle comes to comfort Amanda when she has a nightmare. “It’s called Amanda,” he looked down and blushed. “I wrote it for you. It’s your song. Your lullaby. Short oneshot. KyleAmanda.


Kyle was lying in his tub, listening. He was hearing Amanda's heartbeat, a calming sound, like classical music. The beat unwavered, steady; thu-thump, thu-thump. He closed his eyes letting the music fill his ears. Amanda was sleeping soundly, like every night. His breathing soon became calm and steady. His heartbeat with Amanda's until their hearts beat as one. He listened to the rain, softly beating on the roof, reassuringly. The rain seemed to mix with their heartbeats, creating a orchestra.

Suddenly, Amanda's heartbeat sped up. It became swift and irregular as if she were running. Kyle leapt out of his bathtub and ran downstairs, to the front door. He unlocked it quickly, grabbing his rainboots and raincoat on the way out. He stepped outside, into the pouring nighttime rain. The streetlights were faintly glowing in the fog. Kyle inadvertently shivered as a cold chill rain down his spine. It was chilly out here. No, it was more than chilly. It was freezing.

He sprinted next door to Amanda's, silently climbing up the great oak tree next to her window, ignoring the fact that his blue flannel pajamas caught on a branch and ripped on the cuff of the sleeve. He quietly tapped on her window with a drenched hand. He looked inside. Amanda was thrashing around in her bed, obviously having some kind of night terror.

She stirred, blinking her eyes rapidly. She squinted out the window and yelped when she saw Kyle staring intently at her. She sighed and frowned at him, yet motioning him to come in. He stealthily slid the window open and glided inside.

"Amanda," Kyle said, in his concerned tone. "What's wrong?"

"I was having a nightmare. Oh my gosh, Kyle, it was so scary," she sighed and shook her head, as if to rid all the memories of the dream away. She ignored the fact that she had no idea how he knew what was wrong.

"Are you alright now?" Kyle asked, his voice deep with consideration. "Because if you're not okay, I can stay for a while, until you go back to sleep." She smiled sweetly and motioned for him to sit on the bed. He closed the window first, making sure that the pouring rain didn't pour into her room and that the howling wind didn't make them both cold. He could already feel the effects of the icy air outside on him, for when he got deeper into the warmth of Amanda's room, another chill went down his spine. A grateful chill. He took off his rain gear and hung it on Amanda's coat rack.

"I'd love that Kyle. But don't _you_ have to get some sleep?" Now it was Amanda's turn to voice her concern. After all, it was late at night and somebody needed sleep.

"I'll be fine. I'm worried about you. What was your dream about?"

Amanda struggled for the words, saying them hesitantly when she spoke. "It was-um, it was about the day my dad...passed." Her eyes quickly filled with warm tears and she let them fall, like a river. Her crystal blue eyes stared up at Kyle, innocently. The tears poured out of her eyes, streaming down her face. Kyle put his strong hand on the back of head and pulled her into his chest. She buried her face into his pajama's, silently sobbing. Kyle kissed the top of her head and she extracted herself gently from his embrace. Her cries got less and less until they stopped completely. Her face was still wet, tear-stains visible in the light of the moon outside.

"Kyle," she murmured. "Please stay with me. I can't bear to see that horrible dream again." Kyle was taken aback for a few seconds then nodded.

"If that's what you want," he whispered.

"It is," she said, ever so quietly. She fell back down on her bed, her head making an imprint on her squishy pillow. Kyle followed suit, pulling Amanda into his chest again. They laid there, still for a couple moments, matching each other's heartbeat. Then, slowly, he began to hum. It was a breathtaking tune, the melody flowing from note to note. Kyle, of course, sang it perfectly. From the heart. The music was perfectly made, and a Kyle original. The song was soft and calming, and stunning. His tune made Amanda sigh and relax in his arms. She breathed in his scent and it made her even more calm. She looked up into his equally entrancing eyes and frowned. He stopped singing, abruptly.

"You don't like it?" He asked, with a little more than hurt in his voice.

"No, no Kyle," she said, quickly. "I love it. It's just that I've never heard of it before. It's beautiful. I've never heard a more incredible piece "

He smiled one of his famous grins. "It's called Amanda," he looked down and blushed. "I wrote it for you. It's your song. Your lullaby. I wrote it for the piano. It's _you_ in a song. Every time I play it, or hum it, I think of you."

Amanda's eyes filled up with a fresh new batch of tears. But this time, she was crying for a different reason.

"Kyle," she said, her voice broken. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Th-Thank you." Her voice quivered and she smiled, lopsidedly.

"I-I really like you Amanda," Kyle paused, taking a deep breath. "I...love you."

Amanda looked up again and kissed him. "I love you, too, Kyle." She tucked her head into her chest again and sighed contentedly. He hummed the lullaby for her again and again, until she fell into a deep slumber. And only then did Kyle sleep peacefully.

* * *

**AN: I might modify this later. I wrote this in a short amount of time, and it is fairly short anyway. Bear with me on mistakes or typos, it is quite late at night here. I give all the credit to Stephanie Meyers and her Twilight books for the lullaby idea. And if you all are wondering how Kyle can write music: Kyle can do anything. Really. He can speak like every foreign language, etc. So, use your imagination. And I know it really isn't my best piece, I just don't know how to extend this further. **


End file.
